Uncle John
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Tony is bullied and doesn't tell Gibbs. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them. This is another in the Memory series; all memories are in italics.
1. Chapter 1

**Uncle John**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony is bullied and doesn't tell Gibbs. **Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

This is another in the Memory series; all memories are in _italics._

**Chapter 1**

"Boy!" barked Major John J. Gibbs to Tony. Tony had been goofing off in the squad room when the Major had walked in looking for Gibbs. He hadn't liked what he saw and was about to called Tony out for it.

Tony ignored the slur and continued to talk to his two team mates; which made the major even madder.

"I'm talking to you, boy!" shouted the Major to Tony as he grabbed his upper arm.

"The name is Anthony Di…" Tony started to say as he recognized the Major. This was a cousin of his father, Jethro Gibbs, a man who had made his life miserable whenever he came to visit while he was growing up. He liked to use the belt too much. It hadn't been so bad when he first met the man because his dad was usually with him but once he hit the age of fifteen his butt was always sore whenever his Uncle visited.

"What can I do for you Major?" Tony asked respectfully to the amazement of his team mates.

"That's better, boy. Where is your f…."

"Are You looking for my boss, Major?" Tony quickly interrupted.

There were only a few at NCIS that knew that Tony was Gibbs' adopted son. He hadn't wanted his team mates to know for fear that they might assume that he got this job because of his relationship with Gibbs or that they might not be themselves around him.

Major Gibbs was about to repeat himself when he heard, "John!" and turned to watch his cousin Jethro walk back into the squad room.

"This is my cousin, Major John Gibbs. I haven't seen John in at least ten years. He was a constant companion while I was growing up."

He then turned back to his cousin and introduced his team. "John these are my agents. The one at the computer is Special Agent Tim McGee, this is Special Agent Kate Todd and I see you have already met my senior agent Tony DiNozzo."

Gibbs then turned back to John and asked, "How long are you going to be in town?"

"I've been reassigned indefinitely to Washington, Jethro," replied John.

"Look I'm going for coffee, walk with me and we can catch up on the news," invited Gibbs as he grabbed his coat and left with his cousin leaving his team to get back to work.

Tony hadn't liked his Uncle John and now learning that he was stationed in D.C. did nothing for the butterflies in his stomach. He only hoped that he wouldn't run into his uncle much and returned to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two men sat in the coffee house drinking their coffee reminiscing over past times. "Jethro I was so sorry to learn about Shannon and your daughter Kelly. I understood that the dirt bag that took them out is now dead…did you have anything to do with that?"

Gibbs barely nodded and said, "He won't be hurting other families ever again," and turned the conversation back at his cousin. "What about you….how are Betty and the boys?"

"The boys are fine; they both joined the Marines like their old man and cousin," replied John, "but Betty and I divorced a few years ago. I've only seen the boys in the field a few times since then."

"What happened?" asked Gibbs showing concern.

"We just fell apart, with me away so much. One day she just told me that I had changed and that she didn't love me any more and wanted a divorce. I can't really blame her; it's hard to keep a marriage going when we are so far apart. The boys communicate when they can and send pictures," explained John as he took the latest pictures of his Marine sons out to show Gibbs.

"What about you Jethro; and how did you get to be a part of NCIS? I understand you have a large solve rate among the cases you are assigned. And how do you do it with a goof ball of a son?" asked John seriously.

"Tony? Well, sometimes I have to put my foot down to some of his antics but he is a good investigator. I just use some of the same methods I did while he was growing up including head slaps to the back of his head and it usually gets him back on track," Gibbs was quick to defend his son.

"What happens when the head slaps don't work, Jethro and he puts others in danger…he needs to be disciplined more severely," insisted John.

"Tony is not your concern John; he's mine and you don't have to worry I just use the other methods of discipline when the head slaps haven't worked," insisted Gibbs.

"Have you found a place to stay?" Gibbs asked changing the subject.

"No not yet, I was thinking on staying on base until I could find something," replied John.

"No…you can stay with me. I have plenty of room," invited Gibbs, "you can bunk in Tony's room until you find something on your own. Tony has his own apartment and on the off times he sleeps over he can always crash on my couch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was over an hour before Gibbs returned minus his cousin. He had given the man his house keys and the address and left it up to him to get his stuff moved in.

"DiNozzo…what have you found out about our Petty Officer?" he asked as he walked in. They had been investigating death of Petty Officer Stinson.

"It was a mugging gone badly, Boss," replied Tony as he got up to give Gibbs the information. "The LEO's caught the perpetrator using some of Stinson's credit cards and the man confessed. He hadn't meant to hit him so hard. He said the Petty Officer fought back…case closed, Boss?"

Gibbs nodded and said, "Good work…hand in your reports and you can go for the day." He was feeling charitable after the visit with his cousin.

It didn't take long for the reports to be handed in, approved and for them to leave before Gibbs changed his mind. And since it was Friday they are headed for their favorite bar to celebrate the end of the week.

"So Gibbs' cousin has arrived, that's great news Tony," said Abby. "Now the Bossman won't be so lonely…he will have family close by."

"I don't know, Abby," replied Tony.

"Tony and the Major didn't get along too well this morning, Abby," explained McGee.

"What happened, Tony?" asked Abby.

"He called me boy for one thing, Abs," replied Tony. "Only Gibbs can call me that."

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by that Tony; I've noticed that a lot of older men use that term when talking about their junior officers; you shouldn't have let it bother you," entreated Abby.

"It wasn't so much what he said but how he said it, Abs," Tony added, "but again I might have been wrong and I'm not going to let it ruin my happy hour." And with that they returned to happier topics and their drinks.

They were still enjoying each other's company when Gibbs and his cousin appeared about an hour later. They had Ducky with them and they joined the others around the bar.

"John, I want to introduce you to Abby Sciuto, our Forensic expert," Gibbs said with a smile as he nodded towards Abby.

"Abs, this is my cousin, Major John Gibbs. He's going to be stationed here for a while," he added as a further introduction.

Abby turned to greet the man and saw displeasure in his eyes and stammered, "P-Pleased to meet you Major."

John inclined his head and returned, "The pleasure is all mine Miss Sciuto," but Abby knew that he hadn't meant what he said and moved closer to Tony.

After introductions had been made Gibbs and his cousin moved to a private booth in the back of the room and the gang returned to their socializing.

"You sure have an interesting team Jethro," ventured John after their drinks had arrived.

"Yep, they are an interesting group, but they are my friends. I trust them with my life each day and they to me…they are my family now John," Gibbs explained further.

"What about Abby?"

"Abby is one of a kind. She's was born in the bayous of Louisiana and comes highly recommended; a graduated from LSU with a skill in for

forensics that has been inferential with our high solve rate. I would be lost without Abby," Gibbs explained with a smile.

"What's with all of that tattooing…spider webs, etc.," asked John disapprovingly.

"She's Goth, John and it doesn't interfere with her work; and in some cases it has let her go places that we couldn't…it has solved cases," Gibbs explained further as he remembered her getting into a phone porn site without any trouble so she could search their computer records.

***********************

It was later that night when Tony and the Major met and again it wasn't under pleasant circumstances. Tony bumped against him as he collided with the Major at the back entrance spilling the major's drink in his hurry to relieve his bladder. The restroom had been too full and he had to pee so he had decided to go in back of the bar to relieve his bladder.

"You did that on purpose, boy," replied the Major, as he grabbed Tony by the arm and pushed him out back.

The push caused Tony to stumble headlong into the garbage cans bruising not only his ego but his head also. Tony heard a laugh before the door slammed.

"Back so soon," Asked Gibbs, "I thought it would take you longer to get a refill?

"I'm faster as I get older," returned John as he sipped his beer.

As Gibbs laughed and started to get up John asked, "Now where are you going?"

"To check on my team and make sure they are able to drive home," he replied.

"You aren't their father, Jethro, with the exception of DiNozzo. What's with him using that name by the way?"

"He doesn't want the team to know that he is my son…he wants to make it without any interference by me and he has done a good job so far," replied Gibbs, "and John please keep his secret?"

John nodded as he examined his cousin as he got up and said, "Go check on your family; I'll wait here for you."

Gibbs returned to the bar and found to his satisfaction that they had indeed had consumed the minimum of drinks and were only nursing their present ones with no intention of adding to them. They also knew the consequences if Gibbs were to find out if they're drinking had gotten out of control.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he surveyed the group and Tony wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He mumbled something about having to pee and ran off towards the restroom," volunteered McGee as a commotion was beginning in the back of the room.

Gibbs turned to see his son arguing with his uncle and ran to find out what was happening. "You three stay here," he ordered to his team as he ran back to his table.

"DiNozzo! What do you think you are doing?" He shouted.

"He pushed me," replied Tony.

"When?"

"A few minutes ago…on my way outside," replied Tony.

"Outside? Why were you going outside?"

"To pee…the restroom was full and I couldn't wait."

"John was with me a few minutes ago. Go home Tony. We will discuss this after you have calmed down and sobered up," ordered Gibbs angrily.

John spoke up then, "You were that drunk I threw out? I'm sorry nephew…the light was bad and I didn't recognize you. No hard feelings?"

Tony grumbled at him grudgingly, "no hard feelings."

"Tony you have had too much to drink….go home, and sleep it off."

"I'm not drunk Dad. I stumbled early over something on the floor," he insisted.

Gibbs got into Tony's face, in his personal space and repeated menacingly, "I said go home, Tony….that wasn't a suggestion…it was an order….and take a cab home. I will pick you up for work tomorrow!" and with that Gibbs stepped back and watch Tony nodded and move away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was tense when Tony and Gibbs arrived the next morning for work. The whole ride had been to rehash what had happened at the bar the night before and Tony still claimed that he hadn't been drunk when he bumped into Gibbs' cousin the night before.

"But Dad I wasn't drunk when I bumped into Uncle John last night. I really did stumble on something on the floor; and it wasn't his job to throw drunks out anyhow," argued Tony.

"If you had caused me to spill my drink I…"

"You wouldn't have pushed the offender out the door without going with him," Tony said completing Gibbs statement. "I've spilt your coffee before and you only gave me the glare…you never had to use force."

"John isn't me Tony; he obviously does things differently."

"Thank goodness," mumbled Tony under his breath.

"Don't you like your Uncle, Tony?" asked Gibbs dangerously. He had heard the last remark.

"I just don't like the way he disciplines, Dad," replied Tony recklessly.

"Are you still upset over the spanking he gave you when you were fourteen, son?" asked Gibbs incredulously. "Tony that's too long for you to hold a grudge and anyhow I gave your uncle permission to punish you if you misbehave while I was gone," added Gibbs.

_It had been during a visit from Uncle John and his cousins TJ and Jamie. Everything had been fine until Gibbs had to leave to complete a case and Tony was left in the capable hands of his Uncle John or so Gibbs thought._

_He figured that John would punish Tony in similar ways as he did his own sons._

"_Now Tony," he had told the boy, "I want you to behave while I'm gone but if you don't I have given your uncle to punish as he sees fit…just don't give him cause…okay, son?"_

"_I'll try Dad," replied Tony as he gave him a hug before Gibbs left the house._

_Gibbs called Tony that night to check on him but had been unable to continue that practice or he would have picked up how unhappy his son was without him being there. It wasn't until he got home that Gibbs had learned the whole story."_

"But Dad you weren't there and his belt hurt," protested Tony.

"He was right to punish you for what you and your cousins did. I would have spanked you too, if I had been there. Anyhow that was when you were a boy and now you are a man…just let bygones go," admonished Gibbs.

"Okay Dad…I'll try," replied Tony as he remembered the incident…it had started out as a harmless prank against a bully in this neighborhood and had snowballed into disaster for him and his cousins.

"_Is that him, Tony?" asked TJ pointing to a large kid heading in their direction._

_Tony looked in the direction his cousin was pointing and watched the kid approach. "Yep, that is Tommy Robertson. He's been bullying the little kids in the neighborhood ever since he moved in with his parents last week. He even made Karen cry when he snatched her doll and broke it in front of her," explained Tony as he checked the balloons in a box that was situated between him and his cousins high in the elm tree. The balloons were filled with a mixture of paint, urine and superglue and they were now only waiting for Tommy to get closer so they could drop them on him. It was their way of welcoming him to the neighborhood in a manner that they hoped would cure him of his bullying ways._

_When Tommy finally came to a stop under the tree they bombarded him with their balloons and soon had him in tears and screaming as he was covered with red and orange paint that had a urine smell that seemed to stick to him due to the superglue._

_His screams drew everybody's attention from the kids he had been bullying to his parents who rushed to his aid. They looked in horror at their multicolored son and the boys watched as their concern changed to anger once they realized what had happened. They demanded to know who had done this to their precious son and all too soon they looked up into the faces of the three boys in the tree. Uncle John heard the commotion and when he went to investigate discovered that his sons and nephew was responsible._

_Once he had heard the parents side of the story he had demanded that Tony, TJ and Jamie come down and he had promised the Robertson's' that he would punish the boys for their prank. He wouldn't even hear the boys side of the story…he had taken them home and punished them so severely for the prank that they were still sore when Gibbs returned five days later._

Tony had never forgotten how Uncle John had told his father about the prank and that he had spanked us for it. His father had nodded; obviously agreeing to his uncle's tactics and it had hurt Tony not to be believed and even to this day he knew that he would not be believed if his story differed from what his uncle John said and over the years he had taken the abuse without even mentioning it to his father. It hurt him inside but after he turned twenty he put those memories and feeling away…until now...now he would have to be on his guard not to let his uncle abuse him again. He after all, wasn't a child any longer but a functioning agent and with that thought in mind he decided that he could handle his uncle.

Gibbs shook his head at Tony's antics. He knew something had happened last night; the bruise on Tony's forehead had told him that but he had believed his cousin's explanation although he had wished his cousin hadn't used force to remove the problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tony bumped into his uncle while he and Abby were out for lunch one day about a week after Uncle John had arrived. They were exiting a restaurant as John Gibbs and another officer were entering.

Tony noticed his uncle and tried to be courteous. "Good Morning, Sir."

"DiNozzo," greeted his uncle and introduced Abby to the other officer, Major Dan Jenkins, before they moved on.

"It's a disgrace for someone like that to be working at NCIS," murmured Major Jenkins, "don't you agree, John."

"Yes, you would think that NCIS would have some one more professional working in their forensics' lab," agreed John Gibbs.

"That DiNozzo fellow has been a real assess to the agency but I heard that he is a goof off at times; its amazing that your cousin can keep him in line. I always thought he needed a firmer hand to help him stay on course, but I guess your cousin is doing something right with all of their successful arrests," Jenkins continued to state.

The more his friend talked the more John Gibbs decided to do something to persuade his nephew to toe the line. The first thing he needs to do is keep the relationship between himself and Miss Scuito at a more professional level. He would discuss it with him at his earliest convience.

John Gibbs couldn't help but notice the look his fellow officer gave Miss Scuito; it was one of disapproval.

After the officers moved off Abby turned to Tony and said, "I don't like him."

"Who…my uncle?"

"Yes, he has cold eyes."

"Well, you aren't by yourself; I don't like him either," admitted Tony as they walked slowly back to work.

"Oh Tony, that's terrible," cried Abby with dismay,"you should like your family. What happened to cause the dislike?"

"His heavy handed approach in punishing me when I was a kid," replied Tony. "Whenever he came for a visit he always stayed with us and a few times the job called Dad away and I would be left in his care and if I didn't measure up to his expectations he would spank me," he explained.

"But surely you told Gibbs what happened when he came back," asked Abby.

"I did at first but Uncle John always made it sound so terrible…he embellished the incident that had dad agree that I should have been punished so he didn't stop it," explained Tony as they came to a bench and sat down, "I remember a time when I just turned fourteen when he and the boys came for a visit and Dad had to leave on the spur of the moment and Uncle John told him that he would take care of me…this was the first time I was left in his total care. The other times Dad would only be gone a few hours…but this time it was going to be four or five days.

"I hate to ask this but did you deserve the punishment?"

"Sometimes but a lot to the times they were for minor incidents…but I was punished for the minor incidents as much as for the major ones…but fortunately at the time the visits were few; that all changed when I turned fifteen when Uncle John was assigned to DC. He brought his family with him then. They found a house on a few blocks away and everything changed for the worse when I was left with them. Don't get me wrong I loved my Aunt Betty and cousins TJ and Jamie and I love spending time with them but Uncle John was just too strict…even to his own boys. They had to do what he said or else," Tony explained.

"Oh, Tony I feel so bad for you that Gibbs didn't believe you about your uncle," cried Abby.

"Thanks, Abs," Tony said. "I remembered when he tried to tell me who I could be friends with…that one didn't turn out good for me. He wasn't use to having a kid tell him 'no' and he reacted strongly against my butt.

"_When TJ and Jamie moved up here they had no friends other than me so introduced them to my friends and they all hit it off great. That came to an end when Uncle John drove by the park where we were shooting hoops and saw who we were playing with. He was on his way home when he caught sight of us and watched us play. His attention was drawn instantly to one of my friends, Betty who was playing with us. Now Uncle John is from the old school, the separation of sexes was highly approved and seeing Betty play along side of us set him off. He did wait until the game was over and we all left to go home before he made his demands. TJ and Jamie looked disappointed at being forbidding playing with Betty but they were aware of the consequences of what would happen if they disobeyed him and nodded their understanding and went to wash up. I just looked at him in shock and muttered,' that I was glad that it didn't apply to me'. Bad mistake because he turned back and said, 'but it does Anthony.' I shook my head and said that he had no right in demanding who I could see or not and he went ballistic on my butt. He told me that while I was under his roof I had to obey his every command and he punctuated each word with a lick to my backside. He had me crying in no time but still continued as to make an ever lasting impression…that was something I have never forgotten…it was terrible Abby," Tony concluded sadly._

Tony looked so miserable that Abby couldn't help but pull him into a hug and kiss his cheek to comfort him and didn't see that the two officers had returned and was now witnessing her act of comfort with disapproval.

"John that type of fraternizing has got to stop…its not seeming for an agent of DiNozzo statue be seen with someone as shameless as this lab tech…have seen all her tattoos?" cried Jenkins contemptibly.

"Don't worry I will be having a long talk with Agent DiNozzo about his choice of friends and I'm sure I can convince him into distancing himself from her," Major Gibbs assured his friend; and with that situation taken care of they walked away.

The confrontation came later that day as Tony was leaving work. He had walked away with his friends and been dismay to see that his Uncle was waiting for him next to his car. "What do you want Uncle John?" asked Tony tiredly. It had been a long day and all of the memories of this man's treatment of him while growing up had filled him with dismay. The one thing he didn't want was to see him now but he had promised his dad to try and get along and so he waited.

"I want to talk to you Anthony," began John Gibbs.

Tony waited clinching his teeth at the mention of his given name. He hated to be called Anthony by his Uncle John….there was no love in the voice only indifference…not like it was when Ducky called him Anthony.

"About your choice in friends."

"My choice in friends?" repeated Tony not understanding what his uncle was asking. "What's wrong with my choice in friends?"

"On the most part they are fine…fine agents in Tim McGee and Kate Todd but that other one you have to distance yourself from her and only see her in the professional world…this open display of affection will come to a stop…NOW!" ordered John Gibbs.

Tony looked at him in shock…trying to think who he was talking about. The words were familiar…they were the same as when he was fifteen and told he couldn't play with Betty again. "Who are you talking about Uncle John?" asked Tony puzzled.

"Abby Scuito," announced John Gibbs.

"ABBY…you want me to stop seeing Abby?"

"Yes"

"Well, you can forget it Uncle John. Abby is my friend and this time there is nothing you can do to stop me from seeing her…I'm not a fifteen-year old kid that you can bully into obeying your stupid rules and beat when I don't," shouted Tony as he turned to get into his car.

John grabbed Tony by the arm and swung him around to face him shouting, "Don't you walk away from me, boy…our conversation isn't finished yet. Now you will do as I say or have you forgotten what happened the last time I told you to stop seeing a girl?"

Tony shuddered with the memory…_it had been after John Gibbs had ordered him and his cousins not to play with Betty again. His cousins had left the park where Betty was playing ball for fear of what their father would do to them if he caught them disobeying him. Tony had thumbed his nose at their decision and had walked over to Betty and asked her if she wanted to shoot hoops with him. She had happily agreed and soon they were having a grand time that is until Uncle John had appeared…livid at his disobedience. This time he hadn't waited until the game was over he just grabbed Tony and quick marched him back to their place and out to the garage where he gave him such a strapping that Tony couldn't sit comfortable for days. When his father had appeared to take him home John had told him so cock and bull story about his disobedience and once again his father had believed his cousin instead and had grounded him for the remainder of the week as a reminder to always obey his uncle…that he had his best interest at heart._

John had watched his nephew and had seen the shudder so he knew that Tony had remembered. "You just remember what happened then before you mouth off to me again and do as I tell you."

"Go to Hell!" Tony shouted as he pulled away from his uncle's grasp and got into his car and drove away.

John Gibbs watched as Tony drove away in shock of his blatant show of disobedience and disrespect. "You are in need of a refresher course, nephew and you are going to receive it," he muttered as he took his cellphone out and made a call.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The first thing Tony did upon walking into his apartment was to call Abby and invited her over. "Just come on in Abs, I'll leave the door unlocked…I'll order a pizza or two and we can watch a movie," he instructed her as he hurried into the shower…he wasn't prepared for who met him as he exited the bathroom dressed on in a pair of boxers….a trio dressed in black from head to toe.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tony asked fearfully.

The trio said not a word as they closed in on Tony and held him as one pummeled him on his body and dropped him as he lay. "Do as you're told," he was told before they left him on the floor….for Abby to find when she arrived fifteen minutes later.

"Tony! Tony! Where are you?" Abby cried as she entered his apartment and walked further in. She paused to call out again when she heard what sounded like moaning and hurried in to find her friend on the floor.

"Oh Tony," she cried,"I'm calling Gibbs and Ducky," said as she pulled out her cellphone.

"Don't Abs…this was a warning for me; there is no need to call Dad or Ducky…I know who was responsible. This was a message from my Uncle John to obey his command," explained Tony as slowly got up off the floor.

Abby helped him to his room and onto his bed.

"Why would he have you beaten, Tony?" asked Abby curiously.

"Because he gave me an order today after work and I told him to go to Hell…he doesn't take disobedience very well…at least not from me."

"What did he order you to do?"

"Stay away from you…he feels you are not good enough for me; but he is so wrong and I told him that I would be friends with whomever I liked and there wasn't nothing he could do to stop me…it was as if I waved a red cloth in front of him and he set this up," explained Tony angrily.

"You need to tell your Dad about this Tony," insisted Abby, "your Uncle needs to be stopped."

"Dad's not to believe me Abs; he never has when it concerns Uncle John. He believes his lies over anything I have said…why should this time be different," Tony replied, "come on let me get cleaned up so our evening won't be ruined. I'm not going to let this spoil our time together."

Abby reluctantly agreed and the night progress and they had a wonderful time. Abby even spent the night with Tony being the gentleman and sleeping on the couch.

The next day at work Tony made a point to call his uncle and say, "Your scheme didn't work Uncle John…the licks your men gave me last night did nothing to prevent me from seeing my friend…she came over and we watched a movie together and she even spent the night. I'm not about to let you dictate my life as you did TJ and Jamie…goodbye Uncle John and stay out of my life."

"I guess I'm just going to have to take you in hand personally boy to make you behave and obey," John murmured as he hung up the phone.

The final confrontation between Tony and his uncle didn't occur until about a week later after Tony made it his business to show his defiance of his uncle's order whenever he could with regards to his association with Abby. They intensified their visits and open displays of affection as his uncle put it with hugs and pecks on the cheek.

The final blow came as Tony and Abby were walking back from lunch talking about a movie they had both seen laughing over a particular scene. "Abby I want to thank you so much for the time we have spent together this last week it has done so much to relax me and get my mind off Uncle John and his ultimatums. I wish I had known you then," Tony was saying as he sensed he was being watched and turned to find John Gibbs standing behind him livid at being disobeyed.

"Agent DiNozzo I wish to talk to you…now!" he said urgently as he moved away from the couple.

Tony got up and walked towards his uncle waiting to hear what he was going to say next.

"Yes?"

"This is how you choose to handle my order, boy?"

"This is how I choose to be with my friend…yes. Uncle John what you can't seem to understand is that you have no authority of my life any more. When I was a teen you managed to convince my dad that what you did to me was right and so you were allowed to punish me as you saw fit but that was when I was a boy unable to take care of myself. That has all changed now…I'm grown and not some little boy you can bully with strappings to follow your directives…the only one now that has that authority is my dad and he does it whenever I have really screwed up and to protect me but you always enjoyed it too much…you enjoy inflicting pain…my dad never did. He was a parent…a dad…you have never been either," cried Tony vehemently before he turned around and started back to Abby.

"You can't talk to me like that," yelled John Gibbs as he took Tony by the arm and struck him on the jaw and knocking him to the ground.

"No!!!!!!! Tony!" cried Abby as she rushed to his side only to be waylaid on the way by one of Major Gibbs aids who held her as Tony was dragged from the ground. She watched as Tony was unceremoniously was dragged to a Navy vehicle and thrown inside that she was released. She took note of the license tag before running into the NCIS squad room yelling for Gibbs.

"Gibbs…Gibbs," she cried frantically, "Tony has been kidnapped…you've got to save him."

Gibbs heard her as she exited the elevator and moved towards her, "What did you say?"

"Your cousin has kidnapped Tony," she said breathlessly. Gibbs pushed her gently in his chair and said, "Tell me everything Abs," as he motioned for McGee and Kate to join them.

Abby took a deep breath and told them everything that had occur a few minutes ago watching as Gibbs' anger grew. "I got the license tag number," and quickly gave it to McGee who immediately put and BOLO out on it.

"What I don't understand, Gibbs is why Major Gibbs would utter an ultimatum. He has no authority over us," asked Kate.

"He thinks he does, at least of Tony," replied Abby. "They need to know Gibbs," she signed to her boss.

Gibbs nodded and said, "Major Gibbs thinks he has that authority now because he had it when Tony was young. I adopted Tony when he was twelve after his father had disowned him and John met him soon afterwards. John was a constant companion when I was a boy and so I entrusted him with my son whenever he was in town and I needed to leave on a case. I gave him that authority for a while before I learned that he was a bit more violent with his punishments and took it away; a fact I guess he has conveniently forgotten," Gibbs explained to his team.

Tim and Kate took the information without batting an eye but Abby's eyes got big at the announcement that Tony's uncle continued to abuse him even after having the authority removed. "Gibbs when did you tell your cousin he couldn't punish Tony any longer?"

"When he was fourteen he and his cousins decided to punish a local bully who had been terrorizing the little kids in our neighborhood…it was on one of John's visits before been assigned here when Tony was fifteen. This time he brought his boys with him. They dumped a mixture of vile smelling substances and paint on the bully from above…to make a long story short John busted their butts to such an extent that Tony was still sore several days later. It was then that I learned that John used too much force on something that deserved a spanking but not a beating and told him from now on just to take note of what Tony does that doesn't follow my rules and I would deal with it when I got home. He said that it would be no problem and I took care of his punishments when I got back," explained Gibbs openly.

"Well, that might have been what he told you but that is not what he did. Gibbs he continued to spank Tony for anything he did that did not meet with the Major's beliefs. I guess he just made sure that Tony wasn't hurting by the time you returned so you wouldn't know."

"Tony would have told me if his uncle was still punishing him," argued Gibbs.

"Tony told me that he never did after the bully incident when he tried to tell you about his uncle's heavy-handed approach and you didn't believe him," Abby said quietly, "so he still believes that you wouldn't believe now since you didn't then."

"Oh Tony, I didn't know," groaned Gibbs as he momentarily gave in to his emotions…and then just as quickly barked, "I will find you, son."

McGee chose that time to interrupt, "Boss we have a location on that truck…it's at the warehouse on the eastern side of the Navy yard. It's a warehouse that stores old truck parts," and gave Gibbs the address.

"Gear up," cried Gibbs and alert Ducky that we may need his services as a doctor…but not to enter until we give him to all clear," ordered Gibbs as they sprang into action.

"Owwwwww….owwwwwww…owwwwwww…yeowwww," cried Tony as the cane came down again and again on his butt and thighs. He was tied over a barrel as he was being punished in a traditional naval fashioned.

He had tried to keep from crying out but the cane hurt worse than the belt and he wasn't able to hold his cries until after he had received twelve or thirteen licks.

"Now that I have your attention, boy do you know that this was the established way of punishing midshipmen in the Royal Navy as early as the 16th century and most definitely through the 19th, it was called 'KISSING THE GUNNER'S DAUGHTER' but then it was over the breech of a cannon that the boys were tied and not over a barrel as you are," explained John as he brought the cane down once again.

"I-I'm n-not a m-midshipman-n, U-Uncle John," argued Tony as he tried to keep from crying, "you d-don't have the a-authority to p-punish me."

"It doesn't really matter if you aren't a midshipman back during the Napoleon Wars when HMS Victory roamed the seas; I've decided that you are need of an attitude adjustment that your father has failed to give you and as your uncle I feel that it is my duty," explained John as he brought the cane down twice as hard as before on Tony's 'sit spot' causing him to howl in pain.

John Gibbs paused to let the pain recede a bit before continuing on. "Now that I have warmed you up I think your real punishment will commence," as he put the cane down and took up the whip. It was fashioned like a cat-of-nine tails without the pits of metal at the end. "Do you know what this is called?" he asked Tony as he showed it to the bound man.

"It what was used on midshipmen and powder monkeys when they misbehaved. Its called a reduced cat or a boy's cat and wasn't as vicious as the whip that was used on the crew…and it was applied to the bare-bottoms of the boys," Uncle John lectured as he quickly cut Tony's trousers and briefs away showing his stripped bottom. The cane had done an excellent job on Tony's backside leaving bruising and cuts on the area that he would feel whenever he sat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Tony as the fist lick came down harshly on his bare and abused bottom causing his to sob with pain. The lashes intensified the pain the cane had caused. John was smiling as he brought the whip down again and again as Tony struggled in his bonds.

In fact he was having such a good time at Tony's expense that he didn't even notice when Gibbs and his team burst through the doors to shout,

"FREEZE...NCIS!" with their guns in hand.

Major John Gibbs turned with whip in hand to see his cousin pointing a gun at him and he paused. In his defense he only said, "He had an attitude adjustment due and since you wouldn't do it, I did," as he was taken into custody and led away.

"Kate, get Ducky," ordered Gibbs as he made his way to his son.

"Tony, son…everything will be okay, I've got you," he said as he quickly cut Tony free from the barrel and helped him to stand. His bottom was a mass of red stripes and seemed to radiate heat.

"McGee, bring a blanket for Tony…he's cold," ordered Gibbs as soon as McGee came back from turning Major Gibbs over to the MP's with instructions that he be taken to NCIS interrogation.

"Jethro…where is our lad?" asked Ducky as he came in carrying his medical bag.

"Over here, Duck," replied Gibbs as he waved him over to where Tony was shivering.

Ducky hurried over and began his administrations. "Oh Anthony, why does these things always seem to happen to you," he asked as he tenderly surveyed Tony's backside. "He'll be okay…won't sit comfortably for some time but there is no permanent injury," he said as he made his findings known. He quickly injected Tony with a powerful painkiller as McGee came forth with the blanket.

"Thanks Timothy…help me get him to the van…we'll put him on his stomach for the return trip home…do you want him taken to your place, Jethro?" he asked his friend.

Gibbs nodded, "Yes, and can you stay with him until I get there; I need to ask my cousin some questions," he added grimly.

"You got it Jethro," replied Ducky as he and McGee walked Tony to the ME van and tenderly helped him in. Tony was tenderly placed on his stomach in the back on a mattress Ducky kept for emergencies and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jethro observed his cousin for several minutes with Kate in the observation room noting his posture as well as his face.

"He looks like he has lost it, Gibbs? Do you think he has suffered a break down?"

"I don't know Kate…I just know that the John Gibbs I grew up with wasn't anything like this…he was aggressive in our games but I didn't think he would resort to this when he was grown. I just know that he has been abusing my son since he was a teenager and I never knew. Tony kept it from me thinking that it would do him no good if I knew," and with that Gibbs left the room to interrogate his cousin.

Kate stayed to watch and a few minutes later she was joined by Abby.

"How's Tony?" Kate asked knowing how close Abby was to her team mate.

"Ducky called to say that he was doing fine…sleeping on his stomach in his old room…they had to move the Major's stuff out first before Tony would enter but all is well now. I'm going to go and keep him company…tell Gibbs for me," Abby said before leaving. Kate nodded and watched as the interrogation started.

"Why John? Why did you attack and abuse my son…your nephew?" he asked wearily.

"Jethro…why was it that your son always wanted to spend time with you…mine never did?" John asked instead of answering his cousin's question. "Your son told me that I never was a parent like you that I enjoyed punishing too much…but I had to if I wanted to keep them safe…they had to be tough to survive."

"John you never steeped your discipline with love; I punished Tony much like you did your boys but with love. I tried to cool off before I would take him to task not wanting to spank him in anger…I feel that is the only way your boys were punished…in anger. I explained to Tony why I was punishing him before I did it so he would have understanding…did you?"

"No…I guess I didn't…it wasn't the way I was brought up…no I don't mean as a boy but once I joined the service my drill sergeant beat it into me that power was the only way to learn. His power over me as he whipped my ass for any infraction I did had its results…it made me just like him; and once I learned it I it became the only way to discipline…

"John I'm not going to charge you with assault against a federal officer because I believe you have suffered some type of breakdown but you have got to see a psychiatrist and this is the end of your military service but it will not have a black mark against it if you agree…otherwise I won't have any other choice but charge you…do you agree?"

John thought it over and nodded, "Yes, maybe I can learn to be the type of father you are so I can get back with my family….this is why Betty and I divorce…she said I was a changed man and she just couldn't stand the way I treated the boys…maybe after treatment we can be a family again. Tell Tony I'm sorry…"

Gibbs nodded before exiting the room and was joined by Kate who passed on Abby's message.

"She will be good for him; she is the sister he's never had…they confide in each other," Gibbs said with a smile.

It was later in the day after the Major had been committed to a Psychiatric Hospital for observation and treatment that Gibbs wearily made his way back home only to find his driveway cluttered with cars. He had no trouble recognizing the vehicles and who they belonged to seeing that his family had converged on Tony to help with the healing.

"So what kinds of things did he get into as a kid, Ducky?" asked Kate as Gibbs walked in to find Tony lying on his side on the couch in the living room.

"My, this boy could get into trouble…I feared that Gibbs would wear out his paddle on the boy's backside too quickly for all the things he got into," began Ducky as Tony began to blush. "I remember when he decided that he would examine one of Jethro's revolvers and it accidentally went off and put an hole in the wall," began Ducky only to have Tony cry out,

"No…don't tell them that one…Dad never found out about that…he'll spank me for that one for sure.

"YOU WHAT!!! TONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Gibbs as he started for his son…as everyone laughed..

**The End**


End file.
